


Mo Nighean Donn {art}

by altocello



Series: Outlander Portraits [1]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I draw Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Randall Fraser, and she only has eyes for her ginger-haired laddie, Jamie.  Which is fair, given that he only has eyes for her, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mo Nighean Donn {art}

**Author's Note:**

> For those not familiar with Outlander, the title means, “My brown-haired lass."
> 
> This is a companion piece to the drawing I made of Jamie Fraser, "Je Suis Prest." I really felt like he needed his Claire to keep him company. 
> 
> {ETA: I've got a newer portrait of Jamie to keep her company, titled ["Himself"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5491514).}
> 
> Drawn with a digital drawing tablet in GIMP. Shameless use of a reference and grid to keep me on track. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.

  
[ ](http://orig15.deviantart.net/2077/f/2015/202/a/5/a5de725ffb7484622efbae182fa1ea80-d9293xa.jpg)

Bonus WIP gif:

[](http://orig11.deviantart.net/9033/f/2015/202/c/d/mo_nighean_donn_wip_by_altocello-d9293rk.gif)  


**Author's Note:**

> Also on:  
> [Tumblr](http://artocello.tumblr.com/post/124696191349/mo-nighean-donn-in-which-i-draw-claire-elizabeth) | [DA](http://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Mo-Nighean-Donn-547979806) | [LJ](http://altocello.livejournal.com/40694.html)
> 
> Comments and kudos are sincerely appreciated!
> 
> Many thanks to Mizu, Alby, and Amph for their hawk eyes and excellent suggestions, and to Gwyn, Jela, Foxy, and Rockn for all their cheerleading! <3 I love you guys.


End file.
